


One Good Turn Deserves A-

by bluekoi (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluekoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nah scratch that; it doesn't apply to Uchihas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn Deserves A-

**Author's Note:**

> _"Love is a wonderful thing, my dear, but it leaves you wide open for blackmail.”_  
>  ― Jasper Fforde, Lost in a Good Book

"You wanna dance, pretty lady?" a voice slurred from behind. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Yet another drunk and another unlucky woman being accosted. He saw no reason to interfere. Everything was fairgame in Club Orochimaru. Whatever was happening behind him was none of his business.

"A-actually, I'm with him, sorry," a female voice said.

Sasuke winced as a slender hand suddenly clamped over his shoulder, jerking him roughly to the left. He turned to glare at the culprit, but instead found himself fixated as his eyes fell upon a gorgeous young woman about his age with the most striking ivory irises he had ever seen, wearing the most inviting and figure-hugging _dress_ ever invented.

Silently, he applauded the drunk. For someone with beer goggles, he really had done well.

The woman's eyes widened as she recognized Sasuke. ' _Oh shit_ ,' those ivory pools seemed to say.

 _Got that right_ , Sasuke thought, none too happy with the reaction he was getting from her.

The blush on her face was cute though.

"Oh _really_ , the drunk drawled, crossing his arms over his chest expectantly. He nudged the woman roughly and she stumbled right into Sasuke's lap.  "Go on then, prove it."

The woman glanced from him to Sasuke, not sure which she feared more. Sasuke crossed his arms expectantly.  Smirked for good measure. 

"I-"

"-love you too," Sasuke finished for her, placing one hand on her cheek, and wrapping one around her waist before sealing the deal.  He only meant to give her a tiny peck but she must have really wanted the drunk to leave because she kissed him like an ashmatic desperate for oxygen. Not a good comparison, but then he wasn't much of a romantic, anyway.  Not to be outdone, he pulled her tighter against him and kissed her harder.  Heard a moan.   _Definitely her_.  Heard someone spitting--probably the drunk leaving a parting gift in his whiskey.

"So…does 'pretty lady' have a name?" Sasuke said, when they finally pulled away from each other. He made sure his arms stayed locked around her waist, preventing escape.  It seemed unnecessary however-she didn't look like she was in a hurry to go anywhere anytime soon.  Emboldened, he tugged her back toward him.  "I asked you a question."

"It's Hin-mmph."

* * * 

Two Days Later...

* * *

In Sasuke Uchiha's world, it was not considered 'of the norm' for someone of his status to be seen in such a...place like this.

Yet here he was, standing awkwardly in front of a row of desks behind which sat 'the general public': a cluster of people from all walks of life and generations who now watched him with unabashed curiosity while he waited desperately for his phone to vibrate so that he could continue to follow the instructions of the mysterious person who had arranged to meet with him here. If he didn't he was going to be lost in the labyrinth of shelves and books that was the Konoha Public Archives.

He stared at the tiny display intently, trying to will the SMS into arriving faster. Hushed chatter floated at the issues desk a few metres away from him.

_"Excuse, me, I was wondering if someone dropped of a book. He said it'd be here by 4pm."_

_"4pm? Well, miss you've still got a bit of time till then."_

_"I know- it's just that I've been waiting two weeks to get it out but others keep getting it before me.  So I thought if I arrived earlier..."_

The volunteer librarian's voice turned sympathetic. " _Author's surname?"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. All that anxiety for a book? Though her voice did sound familiar somehow.

_"Sarutobi Asuma. 'Advanced Weapon Dynamics', Fourth edition. "_

_tap-tap-tap-tap..._

_"Hm….looks like you're in luck-the book hasn't arrived yet. Maybe  it's running late."_

" _I hope so.  I really need to finish this.  I would have finished earlier but my friend dragged me with her to go attend a party and next thing I know..._ "

Sasuke's phone finally vibrated, sparing him from the rest of the conversation.

* * *

**FROM** : Private Number

 **TIME** : 15:32

 **MSG** :  _Having fun?_  

 

* * *

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to run a kunai right through the messenger. He had put off a perfectly good afternoon for a drive through the city at the whims of an asshole who would make sure he'd suffer a very painful social death and lose all credibility in the public eye if he did not agree to meet their terms.

 ** _Get on with it_** _,_ he typed back with a snarl. Blackmail was only fun if you weren't on the receiving end. He knew this best of all.  The display lit up again.

 

* * *

**FROM** : Private Number

 **TIME** : 3:33

 **MSG** :  _Up the stairs.  Take a left._

 

* * *

He started walking; glancing down at his phone every once in a while in case his contact urged him to change direction. He had spent almost five minutes going back and forth in the same aisle for their own amusement so he wouldn't put it past them not to do it again.  Heck,  even he'd do the same.   

 

* * *

**FROM** : Private Number

 **TIME** : 3:35

 **MSG** :  _Hello little brother..._

 

* * *

Immediately, Sasuke looked up.

Upon recognizing the culprit his poker-faced façade dissolved and he openly glared at the man lazing back in his chair with his feet propped onto the desk.

" _Itachi_?" he spat.  He reached into his pockets.  

_-SNKT-_

Without even batting an eyelash Itachi caught the shuriken between his fingers. "Surprised?" he said, setting down the book he had been pretending to read.  _Sarutobi,_ Sasuke noted absently, before swiftly making his way over to confront him.

"What the fuck is this?" Sasuke hissed, ducking in time as the shuriken went whizzing above his head, embedding into a rare-looking copy of The Prince. 

"My day off, of course.  I distinctly remember telling you..."

"And that gives you the right to fuck with me?"

"Of course." Itachi answered calmly. "Yes, I think acquiring cringe-worthy evidence gives  _anyone_  the right to fuck with someone; _especially_ you _._ "

"Why?"

Itachi shrugged.  "It's my day off."

Sasuke glared daggers.  Though he probably wouldn't have hurled any if he had them.  Itachi wasn't Captain of the ANBU because of his nice, long hair.

"You are not like everyone else, Sasuke. You are an _Uchiha_. There will always be consequences to your actions."

"Whatever." Sasuke crossed his arms, expectant.

"What."

"The photos," Sasuke said. "Have they-"

Itachi sighed, nodded. "They have been deleted. If Mother had caught wind-"

"And the woman?"

The corner of Itachi's mouth quirked upward.  "What about her?"

Sasuke hesitated.

"Pardon?  I didn't catch that."

"Nothing," Sasuke mumbled.

"Good.  She's not interested Sasuke."

"Did not seem like it to me."

For once Itachi's tone turned serious.  "She's not someone you should be associating with.  Her family's very powerful."

"I didn't say I was going to marry her," Sasuke snapped.

"Good. You're not her type anyway."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke demanded, before realizing. "You know who she is?" 

There was a mischievous twinkle in Itachi's eyes now. " _Beg_."

 _"_ Just a _name_ , at least."

"Thought you already had her name," Itachi muttered to himself before a smirk crept across his face. "Ahh that's right, you were too busy with  _other_  things."

"It's called  _dancing_ ," Sasuke snapped, before berating himself at letting the older Uchiha get the better of him- _again_.

"Dancing's a rather loose interpretation of what you two were doing, don't you think?"

" _Itachi_ ," Sasuke snarled.

Itachi waved him off. "You're not her type anyway."

"Funny, I seem to recall differently."

For a moment the other Uchiha regarded him quietly, as if weighing Sasuke's words.  Finally the ANBU Captain stood and with a sigh, picked up the book he had been reading. He shoved it in Sasuke's chest, knocking the latter backward a bit.    

"For future reference, foolish little brother," Itachi began briskly, "'I met her at a club' is not the most appropriate story you should be telling your future children.  Doesn't 'I met her at the Konoha Public Archives' have a more pleasant ring to it?"

Sasuke stared, lost for a moment until it dawned on him. He stared down at the book's cover.

_Sarutobi Asuma. 'Advanced Weapon Dynamics', Fourth edition._

_Oh for fuck's sake._ "What time is it?" 

" _Really_ Sasuke?"

At that, the younger Uchiha abruptly turned and started hurrying-scratch that,  _sprinting_ -toward the stairs, his pulse beginning to race.

"Hinata Hyuuga," Itachi called before he was shushed by a little girl holding a finger to her lips as she passed by. "Sorry," he muttered, scratching the back of his neck in embarassment.

 

* * *

Arriving at the issues desk, panting like a madman, Sasuke saw the librarian's eyes widen before the seeker of the book turned to follow her gaze. Immediately 'Hinata's' eyes filled with incredulity and apprehension.

" _You_... _"_ she said, her voice hollow.

"Me," said Sasuke, unable to suppress a smirk.  

Meanwhile the librarian pulled out her cell phone and pretended to text someone.

Clearing his throat, he held the book out to her as a peace offering. "Hinata, right?"

She nodded and took it from him.  Her tone was accusing. "Your brother wouldn't stop calling me until I showed up. And when I refused he stole the book I needed."

" _Ahh_ ," Sasuke nodded. "He likes to do that."

"Well it's not a very nice thing to do."

Sasuke shrugged, and watched as she turned her head to the tables where people who had been tuning into their conversation quickly began pretending to go about their business. He spotted a tiny smile in the corners of her mouth and frowned.

" _What._ "

"That would explain why you were running around like a headless chicken earlier," she mused.

"You saw that huh?"

She gave him a sideways glance. "Ano...the whole library saw."

"Glad I could give people a show." Sasuke said, glancing at the book in her hands. "Why do you need it so bad?"

She hugged it like a child would their favourite toy. "It's for my dissertation," she replied meekly, keeping her eyes to the ground.

He whistled, impressed.

"It's not as glamorous as it sounds," Hinata replied, before looking at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Aside from saving your thesis?" she laughed at that. "Actually, I was on my way out for a coffee.  Thought you might want to join me in comparing notes on how immature Itachi is."

Her smile faltered. "Ano...as much as I really appreciate the gesture, I don't think that's such a good idea," she said hesitantly.  

"Heard rumours, did you?"

"Maybe."

"And you believe them?" 

"Should I?"

"Depends on what you've heard.  Besides," he boldly took a step toward her. "I'm more curious to hear the rumours about you  _Miss_ Hinata."

" _What_?" she squeaked.

He gestured to all of her, not buying the baggy attire one bit. "You're no angel yourself."

"I-"

"'S okay.  I don't like sharing either." He leaned in close and lowered his tone. "Guess that's something we have in common."

Her face flushed probably twenty different shades of red at that comment.  Sasuke smirked yet again.  He couldn't help it, really.  The Hinata woman was so cute, all riled up like this. And then as her eyes narrowed he began to worry about coming on too strong.  If she rejected him now he'd never be able to live this down.  The girl behind the counter saved him from having to grovel.  He watched, slightly fascinated as she turned to Hinata, actually glaring at her.

"You're saying  _no?_ " the woman exclaimed, pointing. "To him?"

Hinata looked like the woman had just slapped her. "Of course I'm saying no. My father-"

"Screw your father," the librarian scoffed.

" _Excuse_  me?" Hinata squeaked. "I really I don't think it's any of your business."

"Well then," the young woman quickly reached over and snatched the book out of her hand. "I'm sorry, but I think this has been reserved by someone else." 

" _What?"_

Behind Hinata's back, Sasuke mouthed a silent 'thank-you' to his new comrade. The librarian winked back.

"You can't-"

"I just _did,_ miss. And _God_ , it's just coffee.  Not like you're going to die or anything."

"I know a place that's private," Sasuke spoke up, quite amused now. "Though I don't know why you're so anxious seeing as you were sure as hell weren't like this last Friday night," he added.

Hinata's voice pierced through the memory. "I was  _drunk_!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. " _Sure as hell_  didn't taste any alcohol."

Caught in the lie, her mouth opened and closed it continuously, not producing any sound at all.

"Best of luck with your thesis then," he told her smugly. He chuckled, turned on his heel and started making his way for the exit.

"But--," she said, tone rising an octave "my book...."

"What about it?" he called, still continuing to walk.

"Are you  _kidding_  me?"

"Do I look like I am?"  He was almost at the doors now.  It was time to start the countdown.

_Three, two-_

" _W-wait!_ " 

 * * *

At the balcony overlooking the entire ground floor Itachi shook his head as he watched the whole affair. Beside him stood the petite little girl who shushed him. 

" _What_ ," Itachi all but groaned. She was  _still_ here?

"Mummy always says one good turn--"

"Doesn't apply to us," Itachi cut in.  After casting a quick genjutsu, he sauntered off, leaving her arguing with the air.  Idly, he wondered if he should have just resorted to using that on Sasuke instead. 

Nah.


End file.
